


Ошибки

by LeilaMary



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Innuendo, M/M, Sexual Tension, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 21:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3825700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeilaMary/pseuds/LeilaMary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Изучение инглишмека, жестового языка гномов, требует терпения и сосредоточенности — двух вещей, которых так не хватает Кили.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ошибки

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mistakes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1650737) by [SilverFountains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFountains/pseuds/SilverFountains). 



> Переведено на WTF Combat 2015 для команды WTF Incest 2015  
> Беты: вредная_привычка.

Как и все гномы, он с самого раннего возраста учил основы инглишмека, их секретного языка жестов. Жестовый язык были такой же важной частью разговора, как и аглаб, разговорная форма Кхуздула. В отличие от разговорного языка, который остался практически неизменным сквозь века и использовался повсеместно в различных гномьих кланах, на инглишмек значительно повлияли местные обычаи и культура, и в результате небольшие отличия могли основательно изменить значение любого разговора. Это обогатило их язык так, как другим расам не дано понять, и добавляло некоторый подтекст разговору вслух — акцент или эмоцию. Но, в первую очередь, он может использоваться как настоящий жестовый язык, вместо аглаба, в шумной шахте или кузнице, где произнесенные вслух слова не будут слышны.

Обычный инглшмек, который использовали в Чертогах Торина в Синих горах, был совсем несложный. Кили выучил его так же легко, как он научился ходить и говорить. Это были как привычные жесты, вроде «спасибо», «я слушаю» и «мое почтение», так и быстрые незаметные движения, означающие согласие или несогласие или службу и уважение в разговорах с теми, кто был старше или выше по рангу. Но эти знания не позволяли ему вести настоящий разговор при помощи быстрых движений пальцев и рук, который не могли не только засечь, но и тем более понять другие расы. Даже у эльфов не было такого богатого жестового языка. Требовалось потратить много лет на совершенствование навыка, чтобы действительно освоить все возможные жесты, особенно маленькие хитрости, которые могут легко перевернуть смысл разговора с ног на голову.

Учеба никогда не была его любимым времяпрепровождением. Он предпочитал проводить дни, практикуясь с мечом или луком, изучая древние руины павшего гномьего города, на котором Торин попытался воссоздать их временное поселение. И большую часть времени, когда он должен был слушать и, что более важно, смотреть на Балина, показывающего быстрые движения пальцев, он проводил в размышлениях об охоте или беготне по пустых холлам со своим братом.

И до недавнего времени это не было проблемой. Его язык жестов был топорным, но ему никогда не приходилось рассчитывать только лишь на него. Временами ему попадало от Дис или Торина за невежество, когда его инглишмеку недоставало отточенности. И однажды он оскорбил пекаря, когда вместо медового торта, который покупал, он ошибочно назвал аппетитной его жену. Но эти ошибки можно было легко простить. Он был скор на язык, иногда даже слишком — и за это Торин не раз выказывал ему свое неодобрение — но обычно с нахальной улыбкой вкупе с легкой болтовней он с очаровательной грациозность прокладывал себе путь в раннюю пору жизни, совсем не беспокоясь о тонкостях языка жестов.

Так было до тех пор, пока он не начал работать в кузнице. Теперь, когда он повзрослел, ему необходимо было обучиться практическим навыкам, которые приносят необходимый для выживания доход, но, что более важно, — как любил подчеркнуть Торин — укрепит его мышцы и изменит телосложение, так что когда придет время вернуть их родину, он будет готов к бою.

В кузне было очень шумно, с вечно ревущим огнем, пыхтение мехов, шипением раскаленного докрасна оружия в чанах с водой и, более всего, с постоянным звоном молотов по металлу. Именно здесь его род для общения друг с другом полностью полагался на инглишмек. И где Кили вскоре обнаружил, что его знания жестового языка прискорбно малы.

Фили кует широкий клинок рядом с ним. Он на восемь лет старше его и уже способен выковать лучшие из орудий без надзора дяди. Тогда как Кили всего лишь новый подмастерье. Он осторожно наблюдает, как металл, с которым он работает, светится ярким ало-оранжевым цветом. Это тонкая наука: слишком холодный металл сломается, когда с ним будут работать на наковальне, слишком горячий — будет чересчур мягкий, чтобы держать форму.

Торин наблюдает за ним, руки скрещены на груди, он следит, как его младший наследник обучается навыкам их предков. Пока Кили справляется. Он не так искусен, как Фили, и Торин не уверен, что он когда-нибудь разовьет ту точность и деликатность в своей работе, какой обладает его старший брат. Это неважно. Его племянник растет не для того, чтобы стать мастерским кузнецом. К тому времени, как они достигнут его возраста, он надеется забрать их в Эребор, где они снова будут принцами Дурина. Но он хочет, чтобы Кили был способен выковать хоть сколько-нибудь приличное оружие.

Кили хмурит лоб, сосредоточенно всматриваясь в цвет металла. Он смотрит на Торина и говорит ему что-то, но с Фили, работающим молотком рядом с ним, слова растворяются в воздухе еще до того, как достигают ушей Торина.

_«Не слышу. Руки!»_ — показывает Торин движениями пальцев.

Не так просто использовать инглишмек с толстыми перчатками, когда твои руки заняты тем, что держат раскаленный металл железными щипцами. Кили разочарованно вздыхает, прежде чем показать вопрос.

Торин удивленно раскрыл глаза. _«Что?»_

— Ох, Махал, — простонал Кили, повторив вопрос в третий раз: — _«Могу я вытащить меч?»_

Он слышит хихиканье рядом с собой, поднимает глаза и видит довольно смеющегося Фили. _«Что?»_ — показывает он брату.  
 _«Ничего. Продолжай»,_ — усмехается Фили.

Кили качает головой. Фили может быть страшно вредным иногда, он получает особое удовольствие, когда у Кили не выходит что-то, что дается старшему словно самой собой.

Он поворачивается к клинку и поднимает его из пламени, наблюдая переливы цвета на металле. Похоже, он готов. Он поворачивается к Торину. _«Этот меч достаточно раскалился?»_

Двалин появляется позади Торина с широкой улыбкой на лице. Он шепчет что-то Торину в ухо, который в ответ ухмыляется старому другу. Затем Двалин показывает что-то так быстро, что Кили различает только обрывки. _«Ты… Меч… Твердый?»_

Фили роняет свой клинок и закатывается смехом, подходя к Кили. Тот хмуро смотрит на брата. _«Что?»_ — повторяет он. Что-то происходит, все вокруг почему-то безудержно смеются, и тем не менее шутка ускользает от него.

— Думаешь, он понимает, что только что тебе сказал? — кричит Двалин Торину, стуча молотом по раскалившемуся докрасна металлу.

— Если понимает, я не знаю, оскорблен я или польщен, — ухмыляется Торин.

— Потешь нас немного, — говорит Двалин. — Дай нам слегка поразвлечься. Преподай ему урок, что нужно быть повнимательнее на занятиях, когда Балин учит его инглишмеку.

Торин кивает. _«Хорошо»._

Торин тепло улыбается Кили. _«Ты думаешь… твой меч… готов… к ковке…?»_ Кили медленно читает то, что показывает ему Торин. Фили и Двалин снова закатываются, но Кили радостно кивает, доставая железо из палящего жара, игнорируя остальных.

Он помещает раскаленный докрасна металл на наковальню и поднимает молот, готовый опустить его на мягкую заготовку меча, чтоб придать ей необходимую толщину и форму. Торин внимательно смотрит за ним, пока Двалин ухмыляется за его спиной. Он медленно подходит к Кили. _«Скажи мне. Что… ты… делаешь?»_

Кили откладывает молот на мгновение. Он понимает, что трудно понимать устную речь в этой обстановке, но показывать жесты одной рукой, пока ты пытаешься работать, едва ли проще. _«Я… кую… клинок»._

Торин кивает и мягко улыбается. _«Хорошо. Скажи мне… когда… клинок… затвердеет»._ Так, по крайней мере, Кили понял Торина. Он почти уверен. _«Когда клинок… твердый… тебе… понадобится… моя помощь»._ Торин тепло улыбается.

Он слышит, как Двалин покатывается со смеху даже сквозь звон молотов гномов на другом конце кузни. Кили прищуривается. Они определенно играют с ним, это очевидно. Он откладывает инструменты и скрещивает руки.

— Что происходит? — он кричит сквозь шум. Но старшие качают головами, и Торин показывает на оставленный на наковальне меч. Кили глядит сердито, но все же снова поднимает его.

_«Слишком холодный»,_ — изучая клинок, выговаривает Торин за то, что тот бросил работу. _«Тебе… нужно… положить… меч… в очаг… снова»._

Торин понимает, что хотя в этот раз он использует правильный знак, этот разговор уже принял такой оборот, что Фили все еще задыхается от смеха, держась за бока.

Кили бросает инструменты, зная, что он рискует за такое получить трепку от Торина. Но он не будет стоять здесь, терпя насмешки. Особенно от Торина.

— Нет! — кричит он. — Скажи, почему все смеются надо мной.

Торин прищуривает глаза, смотря на племянника. И показывает ему на выход из кузницы, где они смогут спокойно поговорить.

— Кили, — ровным голосом отвечает он, когда звон и смех Двалина с Фили становятся лишь фоновым шумом. — Какой знак означает «меч»?

Кили скрещивает средний палец с указательным, но Торин хмурится и медленно качает головой, уголки губ подрагивают, растягиваясь в улыбке, пока он изо всех сил старается сохранить самообладание.

— Нет?

Торин поднимает руку и показывает правильный символ.

— В чем разница? — хмурится Кили.

— Какой палец сверху, Кили?

— Ох, я вижу, — он меняет пальцы, чтобы на этот раз показать верный жест.

— А что это? — спрашивает он, меняя знак обратно.

Торин вскидывает брови. Затем делает шаг вперед и Кили подпрыгивает, когда он обхватывает его хозяйство сквозь штаны.  
— Тоже в определенном смысле меч, мой дорогой племянник, — широко улыбается он, слегка сжимая руку.  
Щеки Кили вспыхивают.

— И клинок? — горячо спрашивает Торин, склоняясь ближе, опаляя дыханием лицо, заставляя молодого гнома нервничать.

Кили неуверенно держит указательный и средний палец, но Торин грубо берет его руку и ставит большой палец на нужное место.  
— Вот так, — смеется он. — Если ты не имеешь в виду ствол.  
Кили мягко кашляет.

— Я… Прошу прощения, Торин, — шепчет он смущенно. Неудивительно, что Фили и Двалин смеялись над ним. Что он говорил Торину? Он не мог вспомнить. Что-то о том, чтобы достать свой меч. Нет… Ох… Он краснеет еще сильнее, когда до него доходит осознание произошедшего.

— А теперь пообещай мне уделять больше внимания, когда Балин пытается тебя учить, — сурово говорит Торин.

Кили кивает, опуская глаза. Торин, должно быть, так зол на него за его грубость.  
Но Торин мягко проводит рукой по его щеке и тянет за подбородок вверх.

— И в следующий раз, когда будешь предлагать мне что-то менее приличное, не делай это перед Двалином и Фили. — Он наклоняется еще ближе, пока его губы почти касаются губ Кили. — Я буду более чем рад помочь тебе с твоим…

И он отступает и заканчивает предложение быстрым жестами инглишмека, затем разворачивается и уходит, оставляя ошарашенного Кили глядеть ему в спину.

Торин сделал эту ошибку намеренно? — Лицо его становится красным. — Или он действительно предложил именно то, о чем подумал Кили ?


End file.
